


Boils and Murders

by spoiledcatmilk



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Clones, F/M, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoiledcatmilk/pseuds/spoiledcatmilk
Summary: Adam works for the CIA. When he gets a new assignment that will take him on an adventure of a lifetime.
Relationships: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Kudos: 3





	Boils and Murders

Champaign and other expensive liquors flowed, but Adam Parrish did not drink. He stood on the edge of the party watching other people get drunk. Standing with him was Blue Sargent. One hand was loosely on his arm, the other holding a flute of something bubbly.

Adam surveyed the crowd as Blue scowled in to the remainder of her drink.

It was a party thrown by Adam’s department at work. He worked for a specific and special branch of the CIA. So secret he couldn't even tell people his real job title. The party was to celebrate a recent victory by part of the department. It was not Adam’s part so he knew no details about the case. 

Adam was not the only one there who wasn’t part of the department, but while others were there to enjoy themselves, Adam was there to network. He never stopped working. He took every opportunity to advance. 

The decorations for the party were subdued, but red white and blue, as they always were. Men in impeccable suits milled about the room, women in sleek gowns flowed between guests. There was laughter and celebration.

Adam had tried hard to blend in with the crowd. His suit was styled to be as uniform as possible. He had gotten a simple, functional, and expensive haircut. His shined shoes reflected the lights of the crystal chandelier.

Despite this he was still an outsider. He was not drinking and celebrating like the others. He was separated from the group, unable to keep up with his coworkers as they drank.

While Adam carefully crafted his appearance and persona to fit in, Blue did the opposite. Instead of something sleek and tantalizing she wore something loud and imaginative. It was a homemade dress that had a vibrant green bodice, long flowing sleeves, and a large skirt of yellow tulle. Her dark hair was choppy and filled with purple bobby pins, holding it back from her face.

She stood out from the crowd on purpose. Normally she welcomed the attention this gave her, but now she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. 

She did not know anyone there and quickly found out that her dress was easily the most unique thing in the room. It drew unwanted stares, and quick glances away followed by whispers. 

Blue struggled to remember why she had agreed to go to this party as she looked at her half-filled glass. The alcohol content was nothing to sneeze at but the taste was horrendous. 

She glanced back up at Adam. She had come to this party for him. She knew he wasn't the best at get-togethers like these but would never pass by the opportunity to impress his coworkers and bosses. 

He had a small crease between his fair eyebrows, his eyes staring unfocused into the distance. 

Adam had spent the first part of the party talking with his coworkers in a friendly manner to build trust and learn more about them and so they could do the same with him. After the umpteenth identical conversation, dancing around classified topics, Adam had run out of words. He left the crowd and now stood on the sidelines. 

With Adam lost in his head Blue felt abandoned. She knew Adam did not do this on purpose but she was surrounded by people she did not know, no one to talk too.

"Adam," Blue spoke up, "I'm going to go get us some drinks."

Adam turned his head to face her, but didn't really see her. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, touching his deaf ear.

"I'm going to find us some water, okay?"

"Okay," he said, coming back to himself a little bit.

Blue put her flute of sparkling wine on the floor near the wall and walked towards the entrance to the kitchen. Adam watched Blue disappear through the crowd. With her short stature, her head disappears between shoulders. He still manages to catch a few glimpses of vibrant dress through the subdued crowd.

Adam’s attention is suddenly caught by a woman who had appeared on his deaf side. It was Carmen Farooq-Lane, another CIA agent.

Carmen was the epitome of sophistication. Her dark hair piled elegantly in a bun atop her head. She wore an elegant black satin dress and perfectly shaped shoes. She wore a smile that was tight. Her eyes were bright but unsmiling. Like Adam she had no drink, but carried a small purse. 

“Adam, I am happy to see you here tonight,” she said.

“Parrish!” A voice bellowed behind him.

His cubicle mate, Tad Carthurs appeared behind him.

Adam looked away from Carmen for a moment because of Tad and when he looked back Carmen was moving through the crowd towards the exit.

She glanced over her shoulder and they locked eyes.

“Sorry,” she mouthed.

She hurried on.

“The big boss man wants to speak to you,” Tad said, voice a bit slurred from alcohol.

He reached an arm out at Adam in an attempt to embrace him. Adam quickly sidestepped him and threw a glance around the room. He saw his boss, Colin Greenmantle, looking directly at him.

Colin Greenmantle was undeniably handsome. Perfectly styled dark brown hair and bright aquamarine eyes. His face was boyish and young. His suit was a smooth black, perfectly tailored and paired with a blue tie.

Ignoring Tad, he briskly walked to where Greenmantle was waiting.

“I’m sure that young lady gave you a fitting introduction?” Greenmantle said over the chatter.

“No sir, no introduction,” Adam said, a little knit appearing between his brows again.

“Well whatever, you have a new assignment. "

Blue reappeared. She slowed when she saw that Greenmantle and Adam had each other's attention. 

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Greenmantle said, leaning in close to be heard.

"Yes, sir," Adam said.

Adam suppressed a flinch as Greenmantle wrapped an arm around him. He steered Adam out of the party, down a hallway and into a mahogany office. He shut the heavy door behind them. 

"Sit," Greenmantle said, indicating to the chair in front of his desk. Adam sat, taking note that Greenmantle did not. Instead he stood behind his desk, watching Adam for a few moments.

Adam tried to remain tall under Greenmantle’s gaze, but he felt scrutinized. He felt like Greenmantle could see every single one of his flaws and imperfections. 

Adam’s father has been physically abusive towards him. Although the bruises he left had long faded sometimes Adam still felt like a pitied child when those in superior positions looked at him. 

After his considerations, Greenmantle unlocked one of the drawers of his desk. From it he produced a file organizer, stuffed to the brim with envelopes, papers, and folders.

“This was Ms. Farooq-Lane’s old case,” Greenmantle said. 

“She failed to handle it effectively,” Greenmantle continues with an almost joyful tone, “Now it is your case.”

Greenmantle took out the first envelope and tossed it to Adam. CLASSIFIED was stamped across it in red letters. Adam looked to Greenmantle. 

He motioned to the folder, his eyes crinkling in time with his smile.

Adam opened it. He was greeted by Project Dreamer. He flipped it open. This project was about cloning people. 

He flipped to genetic family trees showing the genetic donors, full of clones, and engineered clones.

"What do you need me to do?"

Greenmantle chuckled, "This is why I like you Adam, you don't beat around the bush. First, we need you to track down the remaining clones, then after that it's up to what our geneticists say."

"What information will I have access to?" Adam asked.

"All of it! Think of it as a promotion! And remember, we never had this conversation, now let's get back to the party. My wife will be dreadfully worried." Greenmantle said in a good-natured manner, directing Adam to the door. 

***

Blue watched, two sparkling waters in hand, as every drink sparkled at this party, as Adam’s boss led him away. Her mood was turning decidedly sour. Now she really had been abandoned by Adam. She stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out how to get rid of the drinks when she realized someone was trying to get her attention. 

"Excuse me, miss? The waters?" The voice said.

Blue identified the owner of the voice as a man about her age. Like every other man at the party he wore a tailored suit. He had perfectly tousled chestnut hair and bright golden eyes. His tie was an almost neon peach.

“May I have then,” he asked with a hand gesture indicating the drinks.

"What?"

“You’re serving drinks, aren’t you? May I please have the drinks?”

“What, I’m not serving drinks, these are for me,” Blue said, confused and starting to get offended.

“But you’re…” he trailed off.

“But I’m what?” Blue demanded.

He looked her up and down and Blue’s furry grew and his gaze continued to linger.

“You came out of the kitchen,” he finally decided.

“These drinks are for me,” Blue repeated harder. She was struggling to resist the urge to throw Adam’s drink in this man’s face. 

“Oh,” the man said, stepping back like a blow had landed, “I am sorry, I just didn’t think-”

“Yeah you sure didn’t,” Blue said.

“Blue!” Adam’s voice cut through the crowd before the argument could escalate further. Both parties turned and looked at the source of the sound.

Adam moved through the crowd quickly, a file in hand and a hard expression on his face. A new drive forcing him forward.

The man gasped loud enough for Blue to hear.

“Adam!” he called out.

Blue’s heart did a little skip and a jump. Of course, this asshole would know Adam.

“Hi Gansey,” Adam said flatly as he approached, but his attention was on Blue.

She held out a drink for him, Adam took it and swallowed it down in a few big gulps, ignoring the contents. 

“You two know each other?” Blue deadpanned.

“Oh yes, we went to Harvard together for our undergrad!” The man, Gansey, threw an arm over Adam in a jovial manner.

Adam suppressed a flinch, and tried to smile. He gripped the manila envelope he was holding a little tighter.

“Gansey, this is my girlfriend Blue,” he said. He stepped out from under Gansey’s arm and reached out to place hand on Blue’s small wrist. 

“Blue, what a pleasure to meet you! What a unique name! I would have thought of you as a Jane or something,” Gansey said, oblivious to Blue’s anger and Adam’s detachment.

Adam opened his mouth to get them out of there when Gansey began to buzz. He stared at them for a moment, his mouth hanging open before he went into his pocket and retrieved his buzzing cellphone.

“I must go!” he announced and turned on his heel, walking away to take the call.

Blue and Adam looked at each other. Their expressions softened and they shared a small laugh. 

“Was he always like that?” Blue asked.

“Gansey is very,” Adam searched for a word, “passionate.”

“Think he’s drunk too?”

“Oh, yes.”

Adam heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at the envelope, Blue followed his gaze. She saw the CLASSIFIED stamp across it.

“Can you tell me anything about it?” she asked.

“No,” Adam said softly.

Blue tried not to smart, she told Adam all about her conservation advocacy, but never learned anything about what he did.

“Just its, its, fucked up.”


End file.
